marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Taylor (Earth-14042)
After this, Chris seriously considered leaving the team, and packed his stuff. He returned however when he saw on tv that his friends were fighting a losing battle against Baron Zemo and Predator X, and that Ed had slipped Captain America's DISK into his pocket. With Chris' help, Captain America was able to defeat Zemo, after which he and Chris made amends. Chris was also the first one of the kids who managed to synchronize his biocode with his partner, thus giving Captain America the ability to draw power from him and extend his time limit. When Red Skull started his plan to destroy the world and the Avengers had to split up to take out his 5 bases of operation, Chris and Captain America were tasked with taking out the base guarded by Baron Zemo. They were aided by Deadpool, who gave Chris Iron Fist as a second partner. During the mission, Chris was first confronted with the loss of teammates when the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that accompanied them where seemingly killed by Green Goblin. Scarred by this loss, Chris was unwilling to risk the life of Hawkeye, who was seemingly held hostage by Baron Zemo, and thus wouldn't D-Smash Captain America to help Deadpool fight Zemo. Only when the whole thing turned out to be a trick did Chris D-Smash Cap. Afterwards, he rescued the injured Deadpool from the self-destructing base, and was the first fo the 5 kids to discover that he could still briefly D-smash a second hero after his first hero's time limit had run out. When all 5 bases were destroyed, Chris also participated in the final fight to defeat Red Skull and his giant robot. While visting a museum at night, Chris became a victim of the vampire Baron Blood (actually an old enemy of his partner, Captain America), and was seemingly turned into a vampire himself. He thus became loyal to Blood and attacked Akira and Iron Man. Iron Man discovered however that Chris's biocode, which had for some time been evolving now, had prevented him from turning into a vampire, and that Chris was instead only believing himself to be a vampire. When Blood send Jessica, Chris, Edward and Hikaru to attack the Avengers base, Blade and Iron Man came up with a plan to save them. By having their Avenger partners use the synchronization between them to power up the biocodes, the biocodes were able to expell Baron Blood's influence. After Akira was tricked by a new villain, Ronin, to release him from the Dark Dimension, the kids and Avengers soon found himself fighting Ronin to prevent the villain from stealing the Treasures of Darkness, with which the Celebrity Five intended to release Loki and an even more powerfull evil, Dormammu, from the Dark Dimension. During this quest, the kids discovered Ronin was actually Nozomu Akatsuki, who had been turned evil by Dormammu. However, a greater problem required their attention first; during his first battle with Ronin, Iron Man had been infected by some of the energy from the Dimension Sphere, which eventually resulted in him falling into a coma, his conscious mind getting send into the Dark Dimension. The Avengers realized they needed Dr. Strange to save him, so Chris pretended to be an Italian chef named Cristiano Bonappétit in order to lure Manino Giordani, who had Dr. Strange's DISK in his possession, out of hiding. The plan worked and the team was able to obtain Dr. Strange's DISK and safe Tony. With Tony saved, the Avengers learned about Loki's true plan and attempted to stop him by destroying the Dark Gate device. Chris helped fight off Iron Monger and Bi-Beast, who were guarding the Dark Gate. Although the heroes failed to prevent the gate from being opened and at least Loki to escape the Dark Dimension, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks. This however meant that Chris and the others were no longer needed to help the Avengers. Moreover, because their limited biocodes had been evolving beyond Nozomu Akatsuki's understanding, he considered it wiser to remove the codes. Chris eventually agreed to this. The process also caused Chris to forget everything that had happened so far. He was about to be put on a plane back home when word reached him that the Avengers had been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to be delivered to Dormammu. This restored his memories, and with help of Pepper he made her way to the Avengers base to help out Captain America. With great difficulty, Iron Man managed to convince Nick Fury to let Chris and the other kids stay on board the Helicarrier for the final offensive against Dormammu, stating that their prescence was still a boost to the Avengers' morale. As such, Chris was present when the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. set out to destroy Dormammu and the gate to the Dark Dimension with the 10 laser cannons that Professor Akatsuki and Dr. Pym had build. When Loki, in an attempt to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from defeating Dormammu, infiltrated the helicarrier and spread a rumor that the cannons were unsafe and would destroy the Helicarrier as well, Chris and his friends lured Loki out and exposed his scheme to the entire crew of the Helicarrier, restoring everybody's hope. With that taken care of, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted Dormammu and defeated him. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. As the Avengers tried to fight him off, Chris used what remained of his biocode to give Captain America his Build Up Armor for the final time. Unfortunately, even this wasn't enough to defeat Loki. The Avengers fell, until only Iron Man was left to continue the fight. Iron Man was able to get Loki away from the Helicarrier and the other Avengers, and continued the fight on Techno Isle. When professor Akatsuki suggested using the Kree Mact to give Iron Man a chance against Loki, Chris and the others stole the Kree Mact and personally brought it to Techno Isle. Akira, being Iron Man's partner, got to deliver it to Iron Man. Powered by the Kree Mact, Iron Man was able to defeat Loki. Chris was present when the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted the defeated god, and helped D-Secure Loki's army of Mindless Ones. With Loki defeated, Chris said goodbye to Captain America. 3 months later, he had started to study to become a defense attorney, following in his fathers footsteps. This way, he hoped to become a hero to people who were wrongfully accused of crimes. | Powers = Blue Biocode: Chris' body has been infused with the Blue Biocode, allowing him to use the Fight variant of DISKs and to secure others using DISKs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = DISK | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Chris owns the latest pair of Stark Soundtech Headphones, along with which he won the platinum ticket to the DISK unveiling. * Chris secretly loves baking. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}